Albus Potter
by overloyalbuddy
Summary: The story of Albus Potter's First Year. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story a friend and I are making. Read, enjoy, and Review…**

Albus waved to his mother and father until the train went around a bend and they were lost from sight. Sighing, Albus walked the length of the train until he found an open carriage. He slipped inside.

"Hello," he said to someone was sitting in the corner.

No reply.

Sighing again, he thought over what his father had said.

"Don't worry, Albus."

"But let's just say if-"

"Albus Severus. You were named after the two bravest men I ever met, and one of them was in Slytherin."

"But-."

"Don't worry, where ever the hat places you, it will take your opinion in to account."

"It does?"

"It did for me."

"Wotcher."

Albus jumped. The person (he now realized that it was two people.)-a girl- stood about five inches from his face. Leaning back, so that he was squashing himself into the seat, he saw that she had snow white hair with blue highlights down to the middle of her back. The most striking feature on her face was her eyes. They were purple. No, they weren't purple, they were violet.

"Hello. Um, are- is that your real hair?"

"No, I'm a shape-shifter."

"Oh."

"Emaline, are you going to stand there chatting about the things you can do?"

A boy stood up, with black hair that almost went to his shoulders,

iceberg blue eyes and a face that would be handsome when he was several years older.

"This mannequin of a girl is Emaline Skye, and I'm Aries Hentmen."

Albus stared in horror at Aries. Calling someone a mannequin was worse then calling someone a mudblood.

"If I'm a mannequin, then you're a cross between a skrewt and a flobberworm… scobberwort." Emaline didn't seem bothered by being called a mannequin. Actually, she seemed to be like a teenager that was plagued by anickname that was given to her when she was a little child.

**Review and I'll post another chappy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Read, Enjoy, Review:**

"So, as this little mannequin pointed out, I'm Aries Hentmen the II." The strange boy said in a slightly haughty voice, and his eyes turned even colder, showing a glint of resentment towards Albus. Albus stepped back from the intensity of Aries' gaze. Fixing his nerve, Albus glared back, letting his dark brown eyes work like drills. Suddenly, Emaline looked up.

"Oh, Aries, did I tell you? Holly Anderson was supposed to meet us at 12:00."

"Um, it _is_ 12:00, and who is this 'Holly Anderson'?"

"Bless my soul! It _is 1_2:00! Oh, and Aries, Holly is the girl we met in London on the way to Diago-."

"Right! Right! Get off my back about it!"

Just then, room another person entered. She was already in robes, all very expensive. Her beautiful face was lined with long raven-black hair. Her emerald eyes glimmered as she introduced herself.

"Hi, Em, Ares! I'm Holly Anderson, and you are?" Her eyes latched onto Albus' brown ones, while Emaline smacked her head.

"Ar-_ies! _Why didn't you remind me? Oh, and seriously, who _are_ you?!"

Albus stared her in the eye and said, "I'm Albus Potter."

Holly nodded her head. Then her face hardened as she mentioned "I hate to put a damper on the party, but a Mr. Scorpio Malfoy is about to enter the room."

Albus nodded, interested. It had been awhile since he had spoken to Scorpio. Then a boy with silvery blonde hair and blue-green eyes surveyed the room. An unsure smile lifted his features. Giving Scorpio a warm grin, he gestured him in.

There were several reasons that Albus knew, even was friendly with Scorpio. The first was because in the Battle of the Castle, more commonly known as The Hogwarts War, his father, Harry, had saved Draco's (Scorpio's father) life two times. The second, was because the Malfoy's home (Albus thought that it seemed like the manor that the Malfoy's had had before the Dark Fall, but his father said that it was more lavish, and more… castle like.) was in the same area as the Longbottom's. Both families got along well, and the children got along even better. The last reason was because all of the nearby wizarding families' children had little … "adventures" the most memorable was when they all went into the woods and managed to, with the combined efforts of Rose, Scorpio, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Ella and Matt ( the children of Luna and Nevil Longbottom) and Angela, Scorpio's older sister, to charm a basket of flowers, to grow into tall, dark trees with bright green leaves, with colorful flowers and fruit. The rowan-like trees remained in the grove still.

Albus was seven at the time.

Acting as if Holly hadn't told them who he was, she asked "Hello, name's Emaline Skye. This is Aries Hentmen, Holly Anderson, and apparently you know Albus."

"I'm Scorpio …Malfoy," He said 'Malfoy' as though he was afraid that once they knew his father had been a death eater, they would shun him. Turning to Albus, Scorpio muttered something about James.

"What?" Holly seemed to have no patience for Scorpio.

"It's just that," shuffling his feet, he seemed reluctant to say more in front of Albus' friends, "James wants to know whether you got lost, squashed, jinxed, hexed, maimed, or so infatuated with some pretty third year, that you wet yourself, attempted suicide, or tried to win her hand from her boyfriend." Albus knew that Scorpio had a sharp tongue, but those words were definitely from James.

Only Emaline could say something that seemed awestruck after the 'speech'.

"That brother of yours Albus, is bloody brilliant."

"Unless _Scorpion _made it up himself."

Whirling on Holly, Emaline starred at her. Slowly, with out any effort, Emaline's features turned dangerously beautiful, almost reptilian.

"Holly?" Her voice was rough, but brilliant, and with every word implied that Emaline would a good long "talk" with Holly in an abandoned classroom once they got to the castle.

"_Why –are –you –be-ing –such –an –imbecile –to –someone –who –likes –us?!"_

"Well, I… um…"

"Isn't this lovely. Scorpio, you going to sit with us or what? You seem to be an interesting person." Even as Emaline spoke, she looked like she had only moments before.

"She's right you know, you _can _act as if we like you, we always hex the people we don't like before they can talk." Aries' unexpected comment made them all laugh. Even Scorpio chuckled. Albus liked it when he laughed. It reminded him of warm summers spent playing in a field.

Ares seemed indifferent to all the babble. He was playing with a most peculiar creature. It looked like a mottled brown, miniature version of a griffin. Its hazel eyes followed his hand, occasionally nipping at it.

"Nico…Nico…" Ares crooned at it, letting it steal a peppernut from his pocket.

"What is that?" Holly asked, escaping from Emaline's basilisk glare.

"Present from my dad," Ares replied quietly.

"It looks sickly," commented Scorpio, not unkindly.

It still set Ares' temper off. He lept to his feet, sending Nico skittering into Em's open arms. Ares' eyes, a peaceful cobalt a second ago, flared acidic green.

"He looks better than you will, Scorpio _MALFOY!_" he bellowed, wand in hand. Storm clouds seemed to whirl around his head. Thunder rumbled outside.

"_Icendio_!" snarled Scorpio, and an inferno erupted from his wand, soaring towards Ares.

"_Fridjeer_!" cried Ares, and the fiery maelstrom was snuffed out like a candle. His eyes glowed a mystic amethyst. He raised his wand, electricity crackling down it.

"Stop!"

**Cliffy!!!! Review, and I will update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Do you mind reviewing???**

"Darn it Ares! Can't you keep your temper? I'm gone for half an hour, and already there's scorch marks every where!" A girl with blonde hair leaned against the sliding door. At her entrance, everyone seemed to stop. She scowled, and her wand dropped into her pocket.

"She's right, and you are such a _scobberwort!_ After I just chewed out Holly you go and start screaming at Scorp –you _don't _ mind if I call you that, do you?–, no _wonder_ your parents called you Ares! Or was that just a bit of ironic humor on your fathers part? So will you just _SHUT UP_ about Scorpio's heritage, or what ever really makes you despise him so! Oh, and Ares, everyone was thinkin' it so you should just complement Scorpio for having the courage to say it!" Almost everyone was staring at the newcomer to see just _how_ she was yelling at Ares without moving her mouth. Only when Albus flicked his eyes towards Emaline behind him, did he see that her face and hair reflected how she felt. Her face was longer and more cruel looking, her hair now so black that it seemed you would be sucked into it if you touched it. As before the most notice able thing about her face was her eyes. They were still purple, but had flecks of black and red.

"Really I'm touched at the fact that I have a… champion… to defend me. But I'll go if you don't want me…" He trailed off at the look on Emaline's face.

In an effort to save Scorpio from another one of Emaline's speeches, Albus said something about the school itself. Then he noticed that the lunch trolley hadn't come yet.

"Well, what about the school? There isn't anything that you could learn from us. Ares doesn't really like to talk about his parents, your lucky he mentioned his dad just now, my parents were good, usually, and didn't take midnight strolls, get locked out of school, and sleep under Whomping Willow. And Em's from America, so she just knows the basics.

Ares perked up, Nico in his lap and Artemis at his side, "my twin brothers, Sirius and Regulus, who are entering 2nd year, say it's the most wonderful place in the world! When I asked what sort of idiocy they get up to there, they tried to turn me into a possum! Mum and dad got so angry!" he laughed in a doglike way.

"Who is your mom, anyways?" Holly asked, still avoiding Em's glare.

"Her maiden name's Cho Chang."

Albus stared at him, remembering childhood stories his dad had told him.

Just then the lunch trolley stopped at their carriage. Ares jumped up immediately, paying for everyone's treats.

After lunch, Rose and James showed up, forcing Artemis to sit on Ares' lap. He didn't seem to mind.

"Artemis, have you known Ares long?" Em asked, trying not to snicker.

"Please, call me Art. And yes, we've known each other since we were born."

Right then the train stopped. An old, white haired, gigantic man was shouting," firs' years this way! All of yeh over here!"

**PLEEEEEAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THAT IS IT!!!! From now on, no reviews = no updates. Ca piche?**

"Shoot! We aren't even in robes! Ares, next time, make the clouds _vamoose_!" Holly was beside herself in irritation. Only James, Rose, and Scorpio were in robes, which had an interesting pattern on the bottom, which was several strands of ivy, so closely interlocked that they looked like a solid band.

Hurriedly, they changed, by having James, Rose, and Scorpio step outside the compartment, and have James levitate a blanket that had been pulled from someone's bags. After forcing her way through, Emaline changed her clothes, by flipping through a magazine that she had brought with her, and using her morphing powers.

Eventually, they emerged from the train, and managed to sprint towards the shuffling mass of first years. James (*A.N. _Is_ Rose in her second year? Jasmine stole my copy of _The Deathly Hallows_, and then _lost it_! The nerve!) dashed to catch a carriage with some of his friends, while the darkness swirled around them.

"_See_ what happens when you don't raise your stupid clouds sooner? Ugh! My hair is…_normal_. It can't be _normal!_ And what house d'you think you'll be in?"

Seeing Emaline break down like this really freaked Albus. Worrying about her _hair?_ Then there was the houses. The thought of being in Slytherin worried Albus. But the words of his father rang in his head.

_Don't worry where ever the hat places you, it will take your opinion into account._

Nodding, then smiling, he resolved to take this with a smile.

As if in a daze, he got into the boat with Scorpio, Emaline (or who he _thought_ was Emaline, anyways), and Holly, while just barely hearing Hagrid shout "Four ter a boat… c'mon now, four ter a boat…",even though Hagrid was just yards away. Emaline seemed to have settled on a hair color. Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde at the roots, fading down into a silver white, like Scorpio's. A light blonde girl with large green eyes stared at a point above the water.

"What lovely scobberworts. I must write to mummy. She would love to know there are some here, one the grounds."

Smiling, he recognized Ella Lovegood (she liked the look of 'Lovegood' in her handwriting better then 'Longbottom'), and felt a jolt as Em pumped her arm, smiling as well. Although, _her_ smile looked more triumphant, then gleeful.

"Sorry Al, but I _knew_ that scobberworts were real! _Hah!_"

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The End, My friends

**My few devoted fans, I am sorry, but this story cannot go on.**

**If you want it see the rest of the story, my friend, Finaljoy, is posting it also.**

**This is all her fault.**

**My apologies,**

**Overloyalbuddy**


End file.
